


flashes

by bihexualicon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, i mean i got an a but i wrote this in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bihexualicon/pseuds/bihexualicon
Summary: A poem I wrote based on The Winter Soldier for a creative writing assignment that I still like.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	flashes

flashes of images  
from another time  
of blonde hair  
and blue eyes  
a skinny kid with a knack  
for getting in way over his head  
(which wasn't very hard,  
as he wasn't very tall)  
_i knew him_  
  
his looks of happiness  
brought james joy  
and the pangs of sorrow  
brought james sadness  
then  
the war, drafted, drifting apart  
his friend was so far away  
gunshots, explosions  
making new friends  
only to watch them die  
only to remember the one  
he left behind  
_i knew him_  
  
captured, tortured, tests  
cut off one head,  
another takes its place  
that small doctor  
and then  
flashes of golden hair  
and blue eyes  
he was taller,  
the savior, the captain  
his friendbrotherlove  
_i knew him_  
  
fighting, protecting that  
skinny kid turned soldier  
all the while becoming a weapon  
and then  
fighting, protecting, falling  
losing more than just an arm  
losing his mind  
he gained a new one  
flashes, ice, pain,  
a new mind  
becoming  
mission, target, shots,  
"mugging" - success,  
flashes, ice, pain,  
mission, targets, bombs,  
"car accident" - success  
flashes, ice, pain,  
killer  
mission, target, shots -  
"bucky"  
who the hell is bucky  
flashes, pain,  
james buchanan barnes is gone  
the winter soldier takes his place  
_but i knew him_


End file.
